The present invention is directed toward a test sample collection device for an on site test of saliva or other body fluids and more particularly, toward a device that allows for convenient, accurate and simple collection of the sample.
There are many methods that allow for a test sample to be collected in order to analyze the sample. For example, Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,516 uses an absorbent pad to collect a sample where the pad comes into contact with a test strip from which a reaction, if any, can be seen. Also, Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,627 uses a spoon-like device to collect a sample.
Another method for collecting fluid samples currently being used and available through Avitar includes a foam head attached to an elongated handle. Attached to the handle is a hood that is movable along the handle. The foam head is placed into a person's mouth so that fluid enters the foam. The hood is slid forward, over the foam head. The hood is squeezed so that fluid contained therein is expelled into a sample well for testing. This device, however, appears to require a great deal of manipulation and handling of the test device by the person taking the test and the person conducting the test.
Also, further testing of a sample may be required. Taking a second test sample may not be desired or feasible. The methods and devices discussed above may allow for multiple tests being conducted at the same time. However, none of these tests allows for preserving the test sample and allowing that sample to be further tested or analyzed. Furthermore, none of the tests discussed above provides an indicator for sample transfer or a magnified view of the test for easy viewing of test results.
Therefore, a need exists for a test sample collection device that is simple to use, provides accurate results in a quick and consistent manner, and allows the test sample to be analyzed further.